kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Tirawit Kōkin
Tīrawitto Kōkin Member of YOMI and a Muay Boran (Ancient Muay Thai) practitioner and the disciple of the Unnamed Muay Boran Master. His nickname is Narasimha (The Lion God King). Appearance Tirawit is a rather handome teen with dark colored skin and tribal tattoos over his face. He also has blonde hair and has eyes with black sclera and white irises. Personality Tirawit is a calm individual and likes to plan ahead. He is also incredibly intelligent as he can make a 100% correct analysis of a person quickly. Tirawit also is a master of mind games, as he easily manipulated Kenichi into recklessly fighting him. He has also shown to be an expert teacher, as he managed to teach an entire karate club Muay Boran attacks with enough ferocity it caught Kenichi off guard. Synopsis YOMI in School Tirawit is one of the five YOMI members transfered into Kenichi's high school after his victory over Kano Sho. During his time there, Tirawit takes control of the school's karate club and teaches them Muay Boran techniques to use against Kenichi. This accomplishment was marred by the fact that he willingly withheld teaching them any defensive techniques, allowing Kenichi's attacks to do maximum damage. The fact that his underlings were defeated so easily was part of his plan - he taunts Kenichi, stating, "It's been a long time since you fought a regular person." Throughout their duel, Tirawit makes use of even his unconscious minions, throwing them in Kenichi's way as he attacks. Tirawit is confident in his analysis and drops his guard, knowing full well that Kenichi will hold back due to both his gentle nature and fear of hurting another person (his fear being amplified by Tirawit's psychological attacks). In this moment of hesitation, Tirawit strikes Kenichi with Yan Erawan (which translates to 'Push the Elephant'), smashing his knee directly into his heart. With a single connected strike, Tirawit actually kills Kenichi - though he is resuscitated by the combined efforts of Niijima and Akisame. Though later informed on his apparent failure to kill Ryouzanpaku's disciple, he calmly states that as a martial artist, Kenichi is dead. This is reinforced by the fact that after his fight with Tirawit, Kenichi's fear of death has become so strong that his masters send him on a mission to overcome it. After Kenichi's training with Shigure, Boris believes Tirawit misread him, and uses this as additional reasoning to fight Kenichi. Tirawit has said more than once that despite Kenichi defeating Shō Kanō, who was both the leader of Yomi and easily one of its strongest members, Kenichi would still need more experience in battle before facing him, indicating he is a much more powerful opponent. Tirawit is shown to always be wearing a formal dress suit. He has blonde hair, dark skin with tribal-like markings on his face, as well as the whites of his eyes being black (with red irises). He is also quite handsome, garnering the affection of many high school girls, some who stare at him as he walks past. He shares many traits with Natsu Tanimoto: the hairstyle, haircolor, bodybuild and even the cold, rational personality is similar. His current whereabouts are unknown. After causing what he thought was Kenichi's end and communicating it to Kajima Satomi, he transfers schools. When he is informed of his failure to destroy Kenichi's heart by Kajima, he attempts to set off to deal with him again. Kajima promptly forbids him from engaging Kenichi just yet, explaining that Tirawit needs to let the other members of YOMI have their "turns" first. He is the first YOMI to give Kenichi a near death expeirience. Powers & Abilities *Master analysis: He best known for making perfect calculation on people and their abilities in a matter of moments. When analyzing Daimonji, he simply stared into his eyes and measured his pulse. However, against Kenichi, he analyzed his profile by more physical means, wrestling with him in a contest of strength during the school fesitval.Kajima Satomi also stated, a mistake in an analysis from Tirawit is exceedingly rare. *Master Stategist: Masterful in psychological attacks. Such as when he states that Kenichi was the one that assaulted his minions, and also remarks that the damage done by Kenichi's fists is similar to the Satsujinken path he follows - evidenced by the fact he beat his classmates so badly -, which easily provokes Kenichi into making a reckless attack *Enhanced Strength: Able to push back Kenichi's Seikuken using nothing but brute strength. *Enhanced speed: has yet to demonstrate anything special. *''Techniques'' Yan Erawan(Push the Elephant)": Tirawit first places himself in an unguarded stance and waits for his opponent to attack. When they strike, Tirawit slams his knee into the chest of his opponent where the heart is. Combined with the force of his strike and the power behind his opponents speed, the attack is powerful enough to stop a person's heart on impact. Trivia When Tirawit defeated kenichi he calculated right about kenichi's heart as a martial artist being dead, the one thing he didn't account for was kenichi's masters using an insane way of helping him or Shigure having what was need to maintain fear. So technically he didn't miscalculate, no one just thought kenichi could be saved so quickly.